A wall-mounted washing machine can be installed on a wall, which is particularly useful for rooms with relatively small spaces.
Generally, a wall-mounted washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub disposed within the cabinet and configured to store washing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and configured to accommodate laundry or other washing objects, a drive device configured to supply power to and drive rotation of the drum, a water supply device configured to supply washing water into the tub, and a drain device configured to drain washing water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
Once washing operation is started, washing water is supplied into the tub and the drum by the operation of the water supply device. The drum is rotated by the drive device. At the end of washing, washing water in the tub and the drum is drained to the outside of the cabinet by the operation of the drain device.
A wall-mounted washing machine usually is designed with a compact size. For example, it can be installed on a wall of a bathroom that typically has a small area.
However, a porous wall (e.g., having a plurality of cavities) usually lacks the mechanical strength and stability needed to support the weight of a washing machine attached thereto.
In particular, due to vibration caused by the washing machine operation, especially in the dewatering and rinsing cycles, the affixture between the washing machine and the wall may become loose. In a worse scenario, the washing machine may even fall from the wall, causing damage to the washing machine as well as the wall, and even beyond.